Walk
by Twishi
Summary: The war… demanded everything from him, which left no time for a nation to take undisturbed walks on the edges of local fields. Germany & Italy. One shot. Early WW2 Setting.


**Author's Note;** A-ah, first fanfic I've posted on here; hoping it'll go okay~ ^^ Sorry it's kinda short. I'm also thinking about doing a second part, but I'm not sure... Feedback would be appreciated, please and thank you~

**Disclaimer;** I do not own _Axis Powers Hetalia_.

* * *

There were faint sounds that drifted through the air tiredly. It sounded like… a song. The birds, perhaps. It was that time of year, he mused in silence. The rustling of leaves in the sky above him. If he focused, he could hear the shouts and laughter of children in the quaint town of which he was facing towards. The wind blew softly through his hair and he breathed in longingly. How long it had been since he had the time to stop and take in the beauty of this land of his.

The tall man opened his weary blue eyes at the horizon. The town was small from this distance and he wondered about how long his walk had been. His superiors would be displeased if he lingered in this state of thought. The war… demanded everything from him, which left no time for a nation to take undisturbed walks on the edges of local fields. But the peacefulness that had flowed inside him had passed, and he no longer felt pleasure in this landscape. He sighed heavily and turned in the direction of his camp to return to the forlorn work, which beckoned him.

"Hey--!"

The man stopped, and the calm sounds once more ruled the atmosphere as he listened. He pondered the possibility of it being someone from the town behind him, but concluded that it had been much to clear for that. He continued to muse over possible explanations as his eyes crept over the land for a sign of life. His hand moved slowly to the firearm at his side, as he had been taught so well to do. In a predictable manner, the sound of a twig being broken under a foreign boot set off the defensive manner of the nation. He gripped, withdrew, and pointed his gun in the offensive direction before his eyes could follow.

"Ah…" a voice shakily replied to the man's actions, "I-it's only me, Germany."

At this point, the taller of the two had already noted the other as nothing more than his ally, Italy, and was returning the gun to his belt in silence. He let out a bit of a sigh and turned his eyes to the shorter man who shifted uncomfortably under his watch.

"They wanted me to find you and tell you to come back now…"

"Right…"

The man passed his ally and proceeded down the trail to the camp. He wasn't surprised when he found the Italian on his right with the usual cheerfulness gracing his face.

"I didn't know Germany liked taking walks."

"Mm," the taller replied, "It's not something I get to do a lot anymore."

"Why?"

He scoffed at the question, "I'm fairly sure you know why. There's no more time for things like these." He gazed over the serene field, knowing how easily the war's artillery and combat could destroy it.

"Ludwig…" He could hear the sadness laced in his ally's voice as his human name was uttered. He sighed, not wanting to deal with the upset Italian (or his brother, for that matter). He stopped and placed a careful hand on the shorter's shoulder. His golden eyes looked up at him questioningly, and Ludwig could see the dampness forming at their edges.

"Don't worry Feliciano. I'm sure it will be over soon." He gave his ally a weak smile, but it seemed to serve its purpose.

Happiness returned to his ally's face, "And then we'll be able to take all the walks we want! With no one to tell us when to come back or-or when to go to bed or get up in the morning… or what to eat…."

The German laughed quietly at his response and removed the hand from his shoulder in favor of lightly patting Feliciano on the head. "Right. All the walks we want." He answered as the wind picked up once more, and the two walked back to the military camp in silence, savoring the foreign calmness in the air. How they longed for it to stay.


End file.
